If you Want Me
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Slight AU Trinity is running from pursuing Agents, but before she can escape she runs into another. But why is he letting her go? Very light SmithxTrinity based on a video I made


**Author's Note:** This is not connected to _Hollow_ in any way shape or form. Its actually based on a short AU video I made. The link to it is in my profile if you wish to watch it.

**Warning: **Very light, like you might need to squint to see itSmith/Trinity Slight AU, some language

**Disclaimer: **I can't even afford to get my laptop fixed. Why would I risk claiming to own the Matrix?

If you Want Me

"Shit!"

Trinity hoped Apoc and Cypher had gotten out, because it was beginning to look like she wouldn't. There were two Agents behind her somewhere, she wasn't sure where the third one was. They always came in groups of three, always. She was running out of breath, Trinity reminded herself that she wasn't actually breathing hard. The Matrix was just a dream world after all. In reality she was lying on a chair with a piece of machinery plugged into the back of her skull. With that thought her breathing evened out as she turned a corner into a seemingly forgotten alleyway, she'd lost her cell phone, but if she recalled there was an exit this way.

It seemed that Trinity had lost the two Agents that had been chasing her for twelve blocks, but as she turned into the alley she found the third one. He had gotten ahead of her somehow, she almost ran directly into him and skidded to a halt mere feet from him.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

The Agent took a few steps toward her, she backed away from him. The others would probably catch up soon enough, she couldn't out run all three of them. Trinity had no choice but to engage this Agent, and hope she could get passed him.

Morpheus had warned her that everyone who fought an Agent died. She didn't intend to die that day, so when the Agent reached forward as if to grab her she flipped backward kicking him as she did, and wasted no time once she was back on her feet. There was no room to get around the Agent in the alleyway, so she jumped high, throwing her arms back to balance her in the air, the way she'd learned as she kicked the Agent square in the chest, knocking him back, he was still between her and the phone, but if she was fast enough she could probably make it.

Now would have been a great opportunity to run, that was Trinity's initial plan at least, her body was already prepared to make a wild dash for the other end of the alleyway. Yet, she glanced at the Agent, and paused. She'd broken his sunglasses, Trinity had never seen an Agent without them, and was surprised to see one beautiful blue eye staring back at her, part of her had almost been convinced they had no eyes underneath those glasses. The Agent's eyebrow raised slightly and the corner of his mouth had a ghost of a smirk, like he was almost impressed.

Trinity s_hould _have started running that instant, but instead she stood frozen where she was, with her fists clenched defiantly, daring the Agent to approach her again then she'd give him something to be impressed about. The Agent reached up and pulled his sunglasses off, revealing the other eye. It was almost strange how different he looked without them, he looked at her, captivating Trinity with his ice-like eyes, his lips parted and he spoke.

"You're not like the other rebels, are you?" He tossed the sunglasses aside and straighten his jacket causally, as if he were talking to a friend he didn't see often, rather than a human renegade he was supposed to kill or bring in for questioning. He took a step forward, Trinity didn't move as he approached, "Among my kind I am designated Agent Smith. What do your people call you?"

She didn't answer right away, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. It honestly surprised her that he had a name, and even more surprised that he'd asked for hers. She couldn't be sure why he did, or why she complied. "Trinity." She answered after her moments hesitation.

It wasn't a lie, she had another name, the one she was given when she was born, and raised in the Matrix, but that name was not her, she was Trinity, and that was what 'her people' called her. Agent Smith must have agreed, for he did not pressure her for a real name. Smith continued toward her, Trinity still didn't move. Part of her mind screamed for her to get out of there, but it was too late he stood in front of her, directly between her and the phone booth, Trinity couldn't escape even if she wanted too.

The phone rang.

Smith's eyes glanced back toward it, and back to her, he had a very slight smile on his face. Something clicked in Trinity's head; Smith was distracting her so she couldn't get to the phone, his colleges would be here momentarily and they'd bring her in or kill her. Trinity was sure that was what Smith was planning.

Instead he stepped aside. "I think its for you." He said. Confused now, Trinity held her ground, Smith's faint smile faded and he gestured for her to go. Still she didn't move. "Agent Jones and Agent Brown won't stay lost for long. They'll pick up your trail from me soon enough. Go."

"Why are you letting me go?" She asked suspiciously.

The Agent's Smirk returned, "My program has been in use for a hundred years, and in that time no rebel has attempted to fight me. They all ran. You stayed. It would be a pity to take you on so soon." He stepped toward her again, leaning his face dangerously close to hers, stirring an unexpected desire within the human. "We could have such fun together, Trinity."

Their noses touched, and Trinity finally stepped away. She kept glancing over her shoulder as she approached the phone. Smith stayed where he was, watching her as she closed the glass door and picked up the phone. A chill went through her, the way it always did as her mind left the Matrix. Before she vanished she lifted her hand and touched the glass, it was something she always did an. unconscious reaction of sorts, but this time her hand was reaching toward Agent Smith, and as her mind separated from the digital world she felt a strange longing.

"Smith." She gasped as her eyes awoke back in the real world.

Switch stood over her, pulling the plug out of Trinity's head. "Smith? She asked, "Who's Smith?"

Trinity shook her head as she sat up, going in and out of the Matrix always made her a bit dizzy. "Never mind, its nothing." She lied, and stood. She joined Morpheus, Tank and Dozer at the computer screens that shimmered with codes. The Matrix. "How are Cypher and Apoc?" She asked scanning the code.

But she wasn't looking for her companions.

"They're in the subway." Tank answered, his eyes never leaving the screen. "They'll be fine, I'm making the call to get them out now."

It didn't take Trinity long to locate the source code she was looking for. She easily identified the alley which she had exited from. The Agent she had met had moved from the alley way and two others were approaching heading in his direction. "Smith..." Trinity mouthed the name this time, not catching anyone's attention. Trinity kept her eyes on his code memorizing it as she watched him from afar. Curiosity made her want to go back in and see him again.

Inside the Matrix, Smith noted Jones and Brown were blocks away from him, the Source told him that the other two rebels they had been chasing were about to unplug from the Matrix, everyone had been too busy chasing them they did not know that Smith had let the female escape. To be honest he really wasn't sure if he'd told the truth when he explained to Trinity he had let her go. He had noticed her sometime ago, she'd escaped him several times, probably not even aware she had been facing the same Agent.

She had gotten his attention, and now that his interest was peeked, Smith did not intend to simply turn her over to the Source.

He glanced back into the alley, to the phone she had escaped from. "Until we meet again Trinity." He said to no one and turned away to meet with Jones and Brown.

**Author's end note:** This is intended to be a one-shot but if reception is good enough I might write another chapter, or a sequel. I don't want this to be very long though because I'm still working on _Hollow_. So what did you think?


End file.
